I Lowf Ya
by Orbikki
Summary: This timeline, he loved you and you loved him. Why can't good things last forever? (Sans/Reader;Horrortale Sans; One-shot)


a/n: Horrortale is a pretty morbid AU, and though this isn't as gruesome of some of the other stuff, warnings that apply to Horrortale apply to this fic. That being said, I hope you enjoy! (Sexual content and blood warning)

* * *

Sans was trying, he was trying really hard.

"What do you think of this?"

Your melodic voice coaxed him from his thoughts, he drew his gaze back to you once more, "*s'good," he uttered simply.

You pouted, lower lip prodding out, hip jutting to the side. The red lights of his eyes subtly traced the round curves of your hips down to your feet.

"I rummaged through the dump, which is not a fun place, for an hour looking for something you'd like! And all you have to say is 's'good'?!"

Sans' finger curled into his right socket with a reinvigorated grip. You had no idea how hard this was for him.

No, really.

You didn't.

He had made sure you didn't.

He wanted things the right way this time. He didn't want you to be scared of him. For the first time out of all the first times, he had your trust.

Sans' gruff voice rung out while his heavy lidded sockets slowly dragged themselves up to the soft features of your face; features that glowed in sunlight once-upon-a-time, before you'd fallen down into this nightmare.

"*sorry, sweets... m'jus tired."

It seemed that was all he ever had to say to get to lighten up, immediately comforting him. You sat down on the couch beside him, tossing the soiled graphic tee you'd found for him on the floor. He actually did like it, he found it cute that you'd tried to surprise him with it even though he'd monitored you closely as you fished it out from the heaps of human trash. He just knew he didn't deserve it, and that made his grin grow wicked.

You were so warm to him this timeline. It was a side of you he hadn't known before. If he didn't love you before, in his own convoluted way, he sure as hell did now. Sans' bones vibrated contentedly.

In all honestly, he should've pushed you away. Being around him, wearing what you are, and showing all the skin that you do… it was dangerous. He shouldn't let you coddle him right now, not when he was so-

The warmth of your flesh seeped through both yours and his layers clothing and Sans let out a hefty sigh.

"Maybe a nap then?" You asked innocently, looking up at him, cheek pressed against his upper ribs.

Stars...

Sans was going to fuck this up. He inadvertently ran his red tongue over his teeth at the thought. He was really going to fuck the time you had spent together up.

"*mmm..." he rumbled out contemplatively. You found yourself fumbling for another suggestion, but he quickly pushed you down onto your side and laid behind you, frames fitting together like puzzle pieces as the rusted couch springs squealed below. Your face flushed and you bit your lip. It was an intimate position, spooning. And despite being composed solely of bone, Sans was incredibly comfortable to be pressed against.

Hot air blew from his nasal cavity against your ear; the arm he used to pull you down was now resting on the dip of your waist wrapped around your front.

"Hey... Sans?" You ventured, unsure if he would reply or not. Usually he was out like a light at any given notice.

"*yea?"

You jolted against him, his deep and gruff voice reverberating through your body.

"Am I going to... stay in this house forever?"

You felt bad for asking, incredibly so, but something inside of you couldn't sit still. No matter how kind Sans was, no matter how much of his nature he suppressed for you, no matter how terrible the rest of the Underground was, and finally... no matter how much you loved him... You had to get home. You couldn't stay here, you couldn't be truly happy here. You weren't sure how anyone could. And if he loves you like he has said he does, he'll let you go.

Right?

Sans held you a bit tighter, grumbling out bits and pieces of his thought process before saying: "*probably."

Wrong.

You tried to sit up and he held you down. "*not the answer you wanted, eh?" He chuckled in your ear and you yelped while mildly struggling against him. His voice dipped,

"*you think i would ever let you go out there? let any monster out there dig their filthy teeth into ya?"

"I would hope not, but I'm not asking."

"*sounded like a question to me."

"Let me rephrase then," You ripped yourself from his arms and sat up, looking down at him with furrowed brows and determination.

"Now, I'm not asking. Sans, I _will_ be leaving this house. I _will_ protect myself. I _will_ get to the surface."

Everything tinted red for a moment and Sans had to close his sockets and take a few calming breaths through his sharp teeth. He slowly shifted onto his back and looked at you with sleep deprived sockets, pinpricks a bit dim.

So this was it, then? Even when he kept you alive, even when he loved you, even when you loved him... you still left? His grin didn't falter, but inside that broken skull of his things were falling apart. Hadn't he done everything right? He even put away the fucking axe, _for you_! Sans laughed dryly at the irony of it all.

He laughed…

And he laughed, until finally his gaze softened and his grin grew tighter.

"*but i love ya..." he said finally, as if the words alone would force a ball and chain onto your ankle. They didn't. But they did sting.

" *said i'd protect ya, didn't i?" Sans saw your hard-ass expression melt a little. It was one of the reasons he loved you. You always got real tender for him. Nice n' tender. Every other carnivorous monster down here be damned, you were _his_ sweets. Even in this moment he was salivating at the thought.

"I..." Your eyes stung with tears. "I love you too... but..." you sniffled and looked up, trying to make the tears dissipate. "I can't stay down here... I can't be happy here... and if you love me, shouldn't you want me to be happy?"

You had planned to put this conversation off, but after months(?) of being crammed into Sans' secret room, only allowed in the house when Papyrus wasn't home, hardly ever going outside unless it's to the dump... Putting this off wasn't an option. Sans had protected you, and you wouldn't ever forget that, but you couldn't stay.

The dark living room was quiet, lights from outside bounced off the snow and through the windows as you and he stared at each other. Sans pulled you back down beside him, this time so you faced him.

"Sans-"

"*whenya leavin?"

Your breath hitched and you swallowed, running your tongue over your dry lips. The conversation had never reached this point in your head.

"Uh, as soon as possible I guess."

Tact wasn't your forte. Another thing Sans loved, right up until this moment. He began chuckling again and you couldn't understand why. He did that a lot actually. Laughing like a madman out of what seemed to be nowhere. You had assumed it may be due to the gaping hole in this skull. Finally, the chuckling subsided and he met your gaze again, there was a resolve in his sockets.

Along with hunger. You bit your lip.

"*i hope you'll let me..." you gasped as he pushed you onto your back and crawled on top of you, "*give ya a proper goodbye..."

He looked down at your face, your beautifully human face, as a smile pulled to your lips, tears falling from your eyes. Everything about you screamed light. And light you definitely were. Sans can't even remember what his life was like without you. He didn't want to, either.

You pulled him down for a bruising kiss by the fur of his hood, the white material reddened by things you'd been too scared to ever ask about.

Usually you were both careful not to let his sharp canines nick you, but it seemed this last time neither of you cared. His tongue slipped between his parted teeth, prodding at your mouth before sliding through.

Magic moved against your lips, his phalanges under your shirt, wasting no time in caressing the smooth skin there. His bony fingers trailed up the slight swell of your lower belly and dipped into your navel before dragging upwards towards your breasts. You were so warm, hot. He could feel the heat of your blood rushing just beneath your smooth skin.

Sans pulled his mouth from yours and latched onto your throat, licking and nipping the skin there. Your lips felt raw, swollen with attention. You wanted more of it. Your hips bucked up against his and he growled slightly, nipping harder, drawing blood. He remembered just why he insisted on calling you sweets.

You hissed and looked into his sockets, which were already locked onto you. "*don't be impatient... i wanna remember this... you really in that much of a hurry to leave?"

You shook your head, "Mmm, no, I just want..."

"*heh... i know what you want."

He ground his hips into yours and you moaned out. He loved that sound. He would hear it again. He would never go without it. "*soon enough, sweets, promise."

The red lights in his eyes were ablaze and he quickly pulled your shirt up. You giggled and allowed him to pull it over your head and up your arms. He then stopped at your wrists, teeth glinting as he grinned deviously. Fixated on the sexy grin, you hardly noticed that he'd fashioned your shirt into a restraint. Your wrists were tied together.

"Eh?! How am I supposed to touch you?"

"*heh."

You whined.

"*keep em above your head. always wanted to see ya like this," again.

You smiled bashfully and bit your lower lip, "O-Okay..."

There she was. The girl behind the hard-ass.

"Y-your coat comes off too, though." Still bossy, though, even when you're being coy.

He smirked and sat back, straddling you. You watched as he dragged the zipper down, revealing each eggshell white rib, hair-thin cracks running along a few.

"No shirt underneath? Utterly lazy," you commented as he tossed his coat away. He leaned forward with a wide grin,

" *i'd like to call it practical."

Sans dipped his head to your chest and drew a line between your breasts with his tongue, covering the center of your bra in thick, red saliva. You shivered and sighed as he softly bit your breast over your bra, then pulled back slightly to slide his tongue underneath the fabric; the hot appendage lengthening in its search for your sensitive nipple.

Your back arched and you bucked against him, telling him that he'd found it. He tongue curled around the bud, and his dug his hips into yours, the heat and glow of his erection quite prominent now.

"Sansss..." you whined out with frustration.

He pulled down your bra, and watched with avid fascination as your breasts spilled out over the underwire and squished cups. He squeezed them and rolled his thumb over each nipple, panting excitedly at the sight.

"*fuck you're a vision, sweets..." his pinpricks traveled down your torso and his teeth soon followed, pressing make-shift kisses down the trail he blazed with his gaze.

"You can't do anything with a vision..."

"*pretty sure i'm about to taste one." He lolled his tongue out and raised his brow bones suggestively.

You giggled at his crassness and shook your head; your soothing voice bounced around his skull and he relished in the sound. Things have never turned out this good before. He wouldn't have the strength to do it again, he wouldn't have the patience to wait for you to love him again.

You noticed the sudden look of crazed melancholy on your lover's skeletal features. "Sans?" You inquired, "I would reach to touch your face, but I'm a bit _tied up_ at the moment."

He snickered and you felt a smooth hand slip under the waistband of your shorts. He traced circled two phalanges over your panties and your eyes flutter closed. You'd practically soaked them through. "*heh, could help loosen ya up."

You groaned, "That was a stretch- _ahh_ ~"

He pushed panties aside and sunk a phalange between your needy folds, the prominent ridges of his finger making you shiver.

"*not yet it's not."

You had walked into that one hadn't you?

Sans looked down at you, flushed and lewdly exposed beneath him. He inhaled your scent between your breasts and began kissing over your stomach again, hand steadily feeding another finger into you and pumping against your rocking hips.

"Please... Sans..." he was sure _taking his god damn time_.

"*please what?" He nuzzled into your side, licking at your waist.

" _Hurry up_..."

Sans made himself imagine you knew what you were asking him for.

"*you sure?"

"Holy shit... yes, yes, _yes!_ " You clenched around his fingers, so hot and wet inside. He loved it.

"*alright, sweets..."

"Thank god."

His tongue slid a long trail down the curve of your side, from breast to hip, the saliva tingled your skin.

His spare hand rose about your head, sliding up your arms and then wrapping around your bound wrists, pinning them against the arm of the couch. He leered over you before murmuring:

" * _bone appétit._ heh."

Your eyes opened slightly, your lust dazed brain didn't get the joke. "Wha-"

 _ **SQUELCH.**_

Time seemed to stop just after the sickening, almost crunchy, sound of your skin breaking tore you from your lust. Pain unlike anything you'd ever felt erupted in your side and a shriek tore from your throat; your body was suddenly red hot.

You could feel searing liquid trickle down your side and onto the couch. Nerve endings all over your torso shattered with signals of distress, "Sah-Sahhns?"

You forced your eyes open to look down at the cause of your pain. Your eyes stung with betrayal. His jaw was locked around your side, teeth completely embedded in your flesh, red eyes ablaze with pleasure. Crimson red blood pooled around his mouth and the sick trench of your skin that surrounded it.

What? _What_..?

You felt a slight tug in your side and paled. The incisors were pulling away, "No- NO NO!"

Your skin began to _**shred**_ **.**

You screamed, raw vocals scratching and exploding into the large living room. He was tearing you! Ripping you apart he- Your skin tore and broke.

You felt his teeth disconnect; along with a chunk of you. Tears sprung from your eyes and you could hear him... _Oh god,_ chew.

"H-How... Could..." Shock was seizing your brain, you couldn't form the words. Nothing but betrayal filled your mind, like a wave that wiped out all coherence.

Sans was euphoric, the feel of his fingers and teeth so deep in you simultaneously- oh... he missed that. It was even better when it was his dick in the mix as well. He shivered at the thought and chewed, pulling his fingers from between your legs.

He swallowed and then lapped up your previous arousal from his fingers. Mixing the flavors.

"* _fuck_... _yes_..."

Sans was so hungry. Fuck, he was _starving_. He ignored your cries and struggles, at some point you escaped his hold and your bound fists began pounding against his skull as he moved his body down further, back rounding, the ridges of his spine sharp like a reptilian predator's.

He lifted your leg with an iron grip on the back of your thigh, forcing your knee to bend. Pseudo kisses were pressed along the inner skin, smearing red along the soft skin there. You felt every touch.

He looked monstrous, sharp fangs tipped with crimson, sweat beading on his skull, your blood running down his chin.

"*m'sorry...but fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" He slammed his skull into your thigh with frustration. He looked into your eyes again, one socket black, the other ablaze with an enlarged red iris.

He jerked you forward, eliciting another scream. Your hips lifted off the couch and your voice broke as he bit into your inner thigh, holding your writhing body with one arm. It was no small bite either. You would bleed out from this.

Fuck he was hungry. He was starving. He would eat as much as he could while he could. He couldn't stop.

Stars, he loved you. Fuck, he loved you. And you loved him. You said it yourself.

If he should want you to be happy shouldn't you want the same for him? He decided to ask you as much, ripping another chunk of you away as he tore his teeth from your inner thigh.

"*you make me so happy..." he said, mouth full of...

"*and i lowf yah. ain't a _fibula_."

The incredulous look you gave him hurt a little, but he could take it. You didn't mean it. You loved him.

Right?

"No you... don't... I..." Your voice was hoarse. "This isn't..." he never got to hear what you said, because, never mind, he couldn't take it.

So he flipped you over, eyeing the back of your untouched thigh. Your body trembled; broken phrases and clauses fell from your lips, muffled by the filthy couch pillows. Your eyelids drooped and everything went blissfully black.

Sans feasted while he still could. The RESET would be here any minute now. He loved you. And for the first time you loved him.

Why'd you have to taste so damn good?

He wanted to be sorry, but you were so sweet. And he was just so… _so_ …

* * *

" *hungry!" Sans shot up in his bed, evanescent blue wisps streaming from his socket, bright cyan iris shining in the dark.

His rib-cage heaved, phalanges dug into the mattress. His gaze darted around the dark room. From the numerous science related posters on the walls, to the navy blue drapes on the window.

"* w-where am i?" he whispered, pressing his palm to the dome of his skull. His migraine worsened the more he tried to make sense of it. " * _who_ am i?"

"Baby?"

You roused beside him, rolling over and yawning. You saw the faint glow from his left socket and forced yourself to wake up.

"Nightmare?" You sat up and scooted behind him, pressing your front to his bony back and wrapping your arms around him.

" *y-yea… i… i…" Sobs were now wracking his slight form and you raised your brows in surprise, holding him tighter.

"It's okay…" you said quietly, "I'm here, you're safe…" you pressed a small kiss to his collarbone. You recited words that he had told you would calm him. For some reason knowing you were with him made things all better.

Sans focused on your voice. Tears rolled down his face, glowing blue with excess magic. You were here, you were with him. He would never hurt you…

"It was only a dream…" You mumbled, your tone tired and warm.

Sans soon settled back down with you, your arms still around him, his face pressed to your chest. You were falling asleep again.

"Only a dream, baby…" You repeated.

Sans relaxed against you, and repeated your words. Yet, he wasn't quite sure they were true.

.

.

.

* * *

Cliche it was all a dream ending is cliche, but I liked it too much. I'd actually like to think it wasn't a dream, but rather a vision Sans was having about what one of his alter-selves was doing. Fun stuff. I'm not well versed in writing smut, this is my way of compensating. :) Leave a review if ya want! Love feedback.


End file.
